This invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition and a method of use thereof; particularly it relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing a uridine diphosphate glucuronic acid as an effective ingredient for treatment of alcoholism and a method of use thereof.
Ethanol has been generally taken as an alcoholic drink, but it often causes acute and chronic alcoholism. The intake of a large amount of alcoholic drinks in a short period of time depresses the central nervous system and, thus, causes acute alcoholism such as drunkenness, dead drunkenness and coma. When taking a large amount of alcoholic liquor regularly becomes a habit, certain serious physical and mental disorders known as chronic alcoholism result. In these cases, it has been observed that the amount of neutral lipid accumulated in the liver is unusually high and this becomes a cause of liver disorder.